Cuando los angeles lloran: Voces del pasado
by Joy Hamato
Summary: FANFICTION CON REGLA 64: Yoake es un niño especial que frecuentemente tiene pesadillas raras pero; tiene una familia feliz y tres niños que son sus primos para jugar. Pero un dia, en su cumpleaños numero doce, recibe un mensaje de radio de un hombre que dice ser su verdadero padre. Se da cuenta que su familia esconde un secreto y esta decidido a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡AL FIN! (suena la música de ¨Where are the champions¨) ¡Pude hacer el primer episodio de la secuela! Le agradezco a AndyHamato por ayudarme con el titulo. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos ¡Comencemos!**

¨A todas las chicas que sufrieron este horrible acto de acoso. A mi hermano que después de que ese desgraciado abuso de mi, me ayudara a superarlo siendo mi pequeño Yoake¨

* * *

><p><em>12 AÑOS DESPUÉS…<em>

_-Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!_

_-No te dejare ir, si ya te probé y ya no puedo parar._

_Los llantos y suplicas se hacían mas fuertes y el hombre lo tomo y la empezó a desnudar._

_-Ahora… quiero jugar algo nuevo que encontré en internet y que solo hace la gente grande._

_-No…por favor…no lo quiero hacer…_

_-Hey! Flojita y cooperando…_

Yoake se despertó de inmediato. Esa pesadilla de nuevo. Desde que tiene memoria, ese hombre y esa chica siempre aparecían en sus sueños y no lo dejaban dormir. Sollozo un par de minutos por esa pobre chica, no podía hacer nada para defenderla y se notaba que era alguien de al menos quince años y se sentía tan mal como si a le pasara el. Su madre entro a su cuarto para ver como estaba y se fijo que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yoake? ¿De nuevo la pesadilla?

-Si.-dijo entre sollozos- Pero… esta vez fue peor y eran mucho mas graficas.

-No te preocupes amor.-dice María Ángela con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Solo es eso; una pesadilla. De niña yo igual las tenia.

Yoake seguía llorando y se preguntaba porque era el que tenia esas horribles visiones. Sus primos igual tenían algo especial pero a él le toco la peor parte.

-Bueno, ya duérmete que tienes entrenamiento mañana y pasado será tu cumpleaños.-dice Miley.

-Bien, ya me ire dormir. No quiero que mi tía me regañe por llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

El niño se tapa con las mantas y su madre cierra la puerta tras ella. ¨ ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir con mis recuerdos del pasado?¨ piensa María Ángela tratando de olvidar esa horrible escena.

* * *

><p>Nikki, Michel, Butterscotch y Yoake desayunaban un plato con fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de manzana para tomar pero Yoake solo movia los trozos como si fuera un juego de mini-golf.<p>

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Nikki. El chico volteo a ver a la niña de ojos verde esmeralda y tenia el cabello un poco menos pelirrojo que su madre.

-De nuevo volví a soñar con ella.

-Creo que deberías ponerle nombre el lugar de solo decir ¨ella¨-sugiere Michel. La chica tenia el cabello corto castaño con un mechón rojo y la piel blanca como la nieve y tenia una blusa color rosa y unos jeans de mezclilla. A veces se parecía mas a Miley cuando tenia diez, le decía Rachel.

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunta Butterscotch. Ese chico casi nunca hablaba. Era el mas chaparrito de los cuatro y también tenia el mechón rojo en su cabello café oscuro como un rastro de sangre en el piso de madera. Vestía su típico suéter amarillo y unos shorts cafés.

-Porque no… Yisel.- dice Nikki.

-Buena idea.-dice Yoake-¿Te paso a ti, Butterscotch?

El niño igual tenia ese tipo de pesadillas pero el tenia muchas historias mezcladas. A veces estaba en un salón de clases, otras veces estaba en uno de los callejones de Nueva York o a veces estaba simplemente pensando. Era demasiado confuso para un niño de ocho años.

-Si, estaba en una clase que creo que era de historia o geografía.- A los chicos les gustaba escuchar los sueños que tenia Butterscotch porque era su único contacto con el mundo exterior por así decirlo. Les conto todo su sueño hasta que tenían que ir a los entrenamientos. Frida era la nueva maestra y los chicos no tenían recuerdos de alguna otra maestra que hubieran tenido. Ese día les enseño una nueva llave de ninjitsu pero Yoake no se concentraba. Pensaba en la chica que salía; ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué el soñaba con ella si no había experimentado ningún tipo de violencia? No entendía nada.

-Yoake, pon atención que esto es importante.-lo regaña Frida. El niño no tenia otra opción y puso atención. Ya podría pensar en eso otro día.

* * *

><p>-Volvio a soñar con eso.-les dice María Ángela a sus hermanas que esban sentadas en una de las alcantarillas que andaban por ahí.<p>

-Lo que no entiendo es porque sueña con tus recuerdos y no hace los suyos. No lo logro comprender.-dice Vonnie mientras se acuesta rendida en el suelo. Ya no tenia dieciséis y no era esa niña fresa. Su corte era mucho mas maduro y solia usar ropa. Miley se había dejado crecer el cabello pero siempre estaba decidida a sonreir por ver feliz a alguno de su familia. Rachel… seguía siendo ella.

-Quizás tiene alguna especie de conexión ¿no creen?-pregunta Rachel.

-Quizás pero aun así no me gusta verlo así. Ayer lloraba y escuche que a Butterscotch le pasaba algo similar.

-¿Al hijo de Frida y Julio?-dice la pelirroja para hacer enojar a la menor.

-¡Hey! Era la única celula masculina que tenia. Ademas, yo lo cree y básicamente yo igual soy su madre.

-Parece que aun no lo superas.

La mujer nada mas volteo los ojos. Siguieron platicando y no escucharon que Nikki estaba detrás de ellas.

-Hola mama.-dice Nikki.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Rachel.

-Pues ya salimos del entrenamiento. Pero tengo una duda: ¿Quién era su maestre cuando eran niñas? No comprendo eso.

Las hermanas se voltearon a ver tristes. El simple hecho de recordar a su madre las deprimía. Ella había muerto cuando Michel nació y ninguno de sus hijos tenían algún recuerdo vivo de ella.

-Pues… nuestra madre era nuestra maestra.-le dice Vonatella.

-¿Madre? ¿Quién era ella?

-Mejor hablamos de eso luego ¿no?- Miley dice tratando de evitar el tema. Las chicas se levantan y regresan a su casa.

* * *

><p>Yoake veía la televisión con sus primos. Ninguno hablaba pero eso era de lo mejor, precia que el silencio decía muchas cosas. Pero esa tarde no era del todo normal. Yoake entrecerró los ojos porque la luz de la televisión lo deslumbraba y pudo ver una navaja. Eso lo impacto y decidió cerrar los ojos para poder seguir viendo:<p>

_-Sola estoy y nunca nadie se preocupa por mi. Y ahora que estoy a oscuras puedo hacer algo que acabara con mi sufrimiento._

_Yisel saca una navaja y la abre. Tenia mucho filo._

_-Y también puedo decir que si llego a ser feliz, todos los que amo se iran.-la chica empieza llorar.-No quiero ver nada mas, pues no nesecito de nadie. No hay respeto para mi, soy patética, quiero sola por siempre estar. _

_Yisel voltea a ver para abajo y con la mano que no tiene la navaja acaricia su vientre. Le dice algunas palabras dulces y siente unas pequeñas patadas. _

_-Cuando voy a mi casa, siempre sola estoy. Soy tan joven y perdi mi razón de vivir. Una vez sentí amor y alegría pero siempre menti. Cuando el me hacia eso y me tocaba, quería que con solo cerrar mis ojos, todo desapareciera. Ya no quiero ver nada mas. No quiero culpar a nadie, solo tengo lo que meresco en realidad, el poder morir. Hermanas, perdónenme pero enserio no me necesitan y siempre las querre. Espero que Marco nunca las venga a buscar._

_Tomo la navaja y se la puso en el brazo, justo en las venas. Sollozaba amargas lagrimas y trataba de sonreir._

_-Ya no queda nada mas en mi._

-¿Yoake? ¡Yoake!-escucha que le dicen.-Hijo, ¿Qué tienes? ¡Respóndeme!- aunque intentaba abrir los ojos no podía y le pesaban muchísimo. Sintio que lo levantaban en brazos y lo llevaban igual que un muñeco de trapo. Escuchaba algunas voces que parecían murmullos y alguien, quizás su tía Vonatella le pregunta:

-¿Sabes quien eres?

-Yisel… no lo hagas, por favor…-fue lo único que pudo decir.-Te quiero…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos de , este fue el primer episodio de ¨Cuando los angeles lloran: Yoake¨ Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews. ¡BYE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

El niño abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en su cama. No había nadie en su cuarto y se levanto. Busco a alguien pero cuando se iba a parar, noto que sus primos estaban acostados en el suelo. ¨Seguramente querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien¨ pensó. Vio el reloj y eran las 4:00 am, se quizo tratar de dormir pero solo podía ver a los angelitos que dormían a sus pies. Quizás así eran sus tias y su mama de niñas. Volteo a ver a Nikki que dormía sobre una cama pegable y se tapaba con una manta café. No recordaba de donde vino pero si recordaba la historia.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_María Ángela y Frida estaban dándole o mejor dicho, tratando de hacer comer a Yoake mientras Vonnie leia un libro sobre los animales. Pero Rachel estaba bastante alterada._

_-Vamos amor, come.-le decía Miley a su hijo._

_-No!-exclamo el pequeño._

_-Solo un poco, vamos._

_-¡Chicas! ¡No encuentro a Barbara!_

_-¿Quién es Barbara?_

_Rachel voltea los ojos y les recuerda. Después de un largo ¨AAAAA¨ y un ¨Sigo sin comprender¨ de María Ángela se levantan para ir a buscarla a las alcantarillas. Obvio que no podían dejar solo a Yoake así que se lo llevan en los brazos. Cada una de las hermanas tomo un camino y empezó a buscar con mucho cuidado. Rachel tomo el segundo pasillo y se empezó a desesperar cuando no encontró nada. Estaba apunto de rendirse cuando encontró a Barbara sobre una canasta que se cubria con una tapa. La levanto y noto que ensima de la tapa tenia una nota pegada._

_Nicole Alejandra Gonzales Hamato._

_Rachel no entendía nada. ¿Por qué esa niña tenia su apellido? ¿Por qué estaba en las alcantarillas? Cuando se preguntaba todo eso la bebe comenzó a llorar y se escucho otro llanto en el otro extremo de la alcantarilla, probablemente de Yoake. La chica se desespero. Se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los terribles llantos pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por ella. Volteo a ambos lados para evitar que alguien viniera y la levanto en brazos. Era muy bonita; tenia la piel blanca y con unos ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos. La calmo y la niña rápidamente se durmió. Rachel le sonrio._

_-Si que eres linda Nicole-le dice._

_-Parece que si te gustan los niños.-dice Frida que estaba detrás de ella. Rachel se volteo rápidamente y le dijo que se callara._

_-Oh vamos, no le dire a nadie pero creo que te podrías quedar con ella. Al menos a mi no me molesta._

_La pelirroja asintió y fueron a la alcantarilla. La pusieron en la antigua cuna de Yoake y Vonnie lo checaba para evitar alguna enfermadad. Miley dejo que Yoake se acercara a Nikki y le ponía el dedo para que ella lo tomara. _

_-¿Ahora de quien es el hijo?-dice Vonatella._

_-No se. Me gustaría quedármela._

_-Entonces ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?_

_-Nicole Hamato.-dice en forma decidida._

Le gustaba mucho esa historia. Sobre todo porque el estaba ahí. No tenia recuerdos de ese día pero con el hecho que se lo contaran les creía. Luego vio a Michel. Ella era la hija de Vonatella y Julio. Conoce muy bien a su tio y siempre estaba en la casa con su tía Vonnie. Se notaba que se querían mucho.

_Tenia mucho tiempo que Vonatella le quería expresar sus sentimientos a Julio pero no lo lograba. Ademas, no sabia si él sentía lo mismo que ella por el. Pero un día, estaba trabajando en un experimento cuando Julio se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido y le tapo los ojos._

_-Vamos Miley,-dice Vonnie riendo-eso es infantil._

_-No soy Miley, amor_

_-¿¡AMOR!? ¿Julio?_

_-¿Cómo supiste?_

_-Solo lo adivine._

_Le destapo los ojos y el le dio un beso en la mejilla. Vonnie obivo que se sonrojo pero tomo su cara en sus manos y continuo su largo beso. Sin darse cuenta, Julio empezó a quitarle la blusa y Vonnie metia su mano en la playera. El la tiro a la cama que tenían ahí y le dijo:_

_-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? No se si te sientes segura._

_-Yo te amo. Tanto guardar esto hace que yo este segura de hacerlo contigo. Solo que es mi primera vez y no se si lo hare bien._

_Los muchachos seguían con el acto pero no se dieron cuenta que Nikki y Yoake entraron al laboratorio y vieron todo. La que se dio cuenta fue Vonnie que rápidamente lanzo a Julio de la cama y se tapo sus senos con las mantas que estaban ahí._

_-AAAAGHHH!-dice el muchacho desde el suelo. Se golpeo pero a Vonatella no le importo._

_-¿¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!? ¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR CON JUGANDO EN SUS CUARTOS!?_

_Las demás hermanas llegaron preocupadas al laboratorio y los atraparon con las manos en la masa. Frida tenia un tic-tac en el ojo, Rachel estaba apunto de vomitar y Miley no sabia que pensar. Hubiera ido inmediatamente por una cámara y atormentarlos con esa foto el resto de su vida si no fuera porque su maestra entro en ese preciso momento._

_-¡¿Qué significa esto Vonatella?!-dice Throm. Los muchacho bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. _

_-No fue su culpa, fue mia. Yo tuve la idea de hacerlo.- dice Julio._

_-No. Fue también mi culpa. Yo le dije que si y no pusimos el seguro… lo sentimos muchísimo maestra._

_La mujer pensó que era bueno que los muchachos aceptaran sus errores y no los negaran inútilmente. Pero obvio que tenían que pagar por los errores. Vonatella se hizo una prueba de embarazo que salió positiva y Julio se comprometió a traer dinero cada fin de mes para mantener al niño. Las hermanas esperaban con ansias el bebe y Yoake y Nikki discutían porque nombre le pondrían. _

_Unos meses después…_

_-Ya acabo todo hermana… ya paso…-le decía Miley a su hermana mayor después del parto. La chica jalaba aire fuertemente y estaba demasiado exhausta. _

_-Vonnie, es una hermosa niña.-le anuncia Frida. Julio se acerco y le dijo a su novia que le había hecho muy bien y que estaba orgulloso de ella. Rachel le acerco el bebe a sus brazos y la hermana morada sonrió al verlo. _

_-Es… muy hermosa…_

_-¿Cómo le pondrán?-pregunta Miley._

_-¿Qué nombre te gusta Vonnie?-pregunta Julio._

_-Michel… es un hermoso nombre._

¡AAAGGGHHH! Yoake quería olvidar esa escena donde su tía y Julio estaban haciendo… ¡AAAGGGHHH! Mejor recordaba alguna otra cosa. Por ultimo, miro a Butterscotch. El si recordaba esa historia porque el mismo estaba ahí cuando paso.

_Vonatella examinaba algo que estaba en una camilla del laboratorio y se veía orgullosa. Yoake estaba sentado a lado de ella y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que su tía hacia. Preferia leer la historia de Anna y Elsa; leia la parte donde Anna al fin salía del castillo cuando un grito lo sobresalto._

_-¡Al fin he terminado!_

_-Tía, me asustaste.-le reprocha._

_-Lo siento pero es que enserio me emocione. Ahora solo nesecito una celula de hombre y otra de chica._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Solo guarda silencio._

_El niño obedeció y siguió con su lectura. Veia como Vonnie daba vueltas y estaba apunto de decirle que si seguía caminando iba a crear una zanja en su laboratorio, cuando salió. Se pego a la puerta para escuchar la conversación. _

_-No lo creo hermana. ¿Y si algo sale mal?_

_-Frida por favor, ¿no me habías dicho que quisieras un niño?_

_-No lo se. Si pero no se si sere una buena madre._

_-Si lo seras. Mira, no quiero obligarte pero enserio quiero ese mechon. ¿Minimo me lo puedes dar? _

_-De acuerdo. Pero, yo me hare cargo del niño._

_Vonnie miro incrédula a su hermana mayor. Le pregunto mil veces si estaba segura y a todas contesto que si. Yoake se escondió en una de los muebles que había y abrió poquito una puerta para poder ver._

_-¿Dónde esta Yoake? Hace un segundo estaba aquí._

_-Quizás salió a jugar con Nikki e ir a molestar a Michel.- respondió Frida._

_Empezaron con el proceso. Cuando terminaron todo, los pulmones del niño empezaron a aspirar aire y su corazón a latir. Eso hizo que ambas hermanas se alegraran. Pocos segundos después, abre los ojos y mira a Vonnie y a Frida confundido. No entendía que estaba pasando ni porque estaban ellas ahi o mas aun, no sabia porque EL estaba ahí. _

_-Hola.-dice Vonatella._

_-Hola.-le responde el chico._

_-¿Sabes quienes somo?_

_-Solo se que me crearon._

_-Muy bien, eres muy inteligente amiguito. Mira, ella es tu madre y se llama Frida._

_-Hola.-dice la chica moviendo la mano. El chico igual la saluda con la mano._

_-Tu nombre es… Butterscotch._

_-¿Otro nombre en japonés?-dice Frida._

_-Nop. Es ingles cerebrito. Es ¨caramelo¨ _

_-Me gusta el nombre de Butterscotch.-dice Yoake saliendo de su escondite.-Me recuerda al dulce que me acabo de encontrar en la alacena. _

_-¡Hey!-dicen ambas hermanas. Yoake las ignoro._

_-Hola amigo, mi nombre es Yoake pero me dicen Yoa.- Butterscotch no hizo nada cuando Yoake le extendió la mano y solo la aparto._

_-Hola. Soy Butterscotch._

_-¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo y con Nikki y Michel?_

_-¿Quiénes son ellas?_

_-Tus primas, luego te explico._

Estaba recordado eso cuando su madre entra al cuarto. Le pregunta si se sentía bien y el le respondió que si pero que no recordaba mucho de lo que paso.

-Te desmayaste en la sala pero no paso nada malo. Solo paso eso pero aun así tus primos se preocuparon bastante y quisieron dormir contigo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Mmmmm… el 30 de abril.

El chico se acordó que ese día era su cumpleaños pero no quería presionar a su familia. Pero su madre si se acordó y le dio un enorme paquete envuelto en un papel rojo. Yoake murmuro un pequeño gracias y desenvolvió el regalo. Era un radio y se emociono mucho. Por fin tenia podía hablar con alguien de la superficie sin tener que conocerse y obvio que nunca le diría cosas personales. Levanto a sus primos y decidieron ir al cuarto de Michel para hablar con el. Lo que no sabían, es que ese radio, seria el objeto que usarían para localizarlos.

_EN UN LUGAR EN NUEVA YORK…_

_-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?-_dice una tierna voz de un pre-adolecente_._

_-Hola.-_dice el señor_._

_-¿Quién eres?-_le pregunta otra niña. ¨Parece que las otras también tuvieron a sus niños¨ pensó.

-Me llamo Marco ¿y tu?

-Yoake.

¨El es al que buscaba¨

**¡El episodio mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Y con el que me tarde mas. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus reviews. ¡BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Había algo en Marco que a Michel no le terminaba de convencer. Su corazón le decía que no debían confiar en el, que les podía hacer muchísimo daño. A Nikki tampoco le daba buena espina. Cerro los ojos y trato de ver al hombre que estaba hablando con ellos pero era imposible. Butterscotch solo se quedaba callado y escuchaba como su primo conversaba cuando escucho que una voz les hablaba. Era su tía Rachel.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, ya nos habla mi mama-dice Nikki. El chico contesta que si y se despide de su amigo y el le promete que mañana estará ahí. Los niños se salen del cuarto y se van a donde están Rachel.

-¿Te sientes mejor Yoake?-dice preocupada.

-Si, gracias. Estábamos hablando con alguien en la radio que me dio mama por mi cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yoake.-grita Frida desde el dojo. Rachel volteo los ojos.

-¿Con quien?

-Con un hombre llamado Marco.-de apresura a decir Nikki.-No me da buena espina Yoake, creo que deberías dejar de hablar con el.

-No pasara nada Nikki, no te preocupes.

Nikki de nuevo volteo los ojos por la ignorancia de su primo. Sabia que nunca no se debía fiar de los extraños de internet, eso se lo había dicho su tía María Ángela cuando un tipo le dijo si le podía dar su dirección y no sabia si debía hacerlo y le pregunto. Obvio que le dijo que no y que dejara de hablar con el. Le pregunto porque no y le contesto que le podía hacer muchísimo daño. Con eso le basto. Yoake le seguía contando y su tía le dijo que mejor dejar de hablar con el. Obviamente, igual que su madre, no hizo caso.

-Hola Marco. ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Yoake gracias ¿y tu?

-Igual muy bien aunque me dijeron que no debería hablar contigo porque me podias lastimar ¿es cierto?

-Obviamente no ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Mi tía Rachel, pero ella esta un poco loca-dijo mientras movia su dedo a lado de su cabeza señalando que estaba loca.

-Jaja, si.

-Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-30.

-¿Muchas veces reíste y muchas veces lloraste?

-Si… ¿Cuánto quieres saber de mi, curioso?

-Hay cosas que no se de ti y otras que si se.

-¡Yoake!-grito María Ángela desde la cocina.-¿Dónde estás niño?

-Me voy Marco.

Miley entro al cuarto y le pregunto que hacia. Yoake le explico todo y el se veía feliz pero ella se veía preocupada.

-¿No te alegra que tenga amios humanos?-pregunta con tristeza.

-No, no me gusta y pienso que deberías dejar de hablar con ese tal Marco; mejor consíguete a otro amigo.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.-dice un poco enojado.-¿Por qué quieres que deje de hablar con el?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Mejor ya vete a hacer otra cosa. Me tengo que ir a patrullar y no quiero que te metas en ningún problema, mejor juega con Butterscotch que esta solito en su cuarto.

-Uf, el tenia razón, ustedes están locas.-dice saliendo de su cuarto dejando a su madre mas preocupada que antes.

-Me parece que no hay nadie que esta estropeando la calma en la cuidad.-dice Frida desde uno de los sótanos.

-Que lastima,-dice Rachel.-yo le quería llevar una cabeza de Crang a Nikki.

-Eso es algo violento ¿no crees?-dice Vonnie.

-¿Y que? Al menos no tenia un mechón de cabello del chico que me gustaba guardado y luego hice a un niño a base de eso.

-Eso paso ya ocho años, supéralo ¿no?

-No, tu supéralo.

-¡CALLENSE AMBAS!- grita Miley desde el otro lado del edificio-Dejen de comportarse como niñas de cinco años.

-Bueno ya, mejor dinos porque Yoake salió tan furioso de su cuarto.

María Ángela tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Marco nos a encontrado.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen las otras tres al mismo tiempo.

-Encontro a Yoake en la radio y ahora creo que sabe donde vivimos.

-Debemos escondernos mejor. Ninguno de los niños va salir. Ni siquiera tu.-dice Frida señalando a María Ángela.

-Pero yo-

-Sin peros ¿de acuerdo? Tu te quedas en la casa y punto.

María Ángela volteo los ojos como por sexta vez en esa noche y no tuvo otra opción mas que seguir el plan de su hermana mayor si no quería que alguno de sus seres queridos saliera herido.

María Ángela se movia en su cama. Susurraba algunas palabras y no paraba de llorar.

_Yoake corria por la calle tratando de escapar de alguna persona. Esa persona le gritaba cosas que no entendía y cuando pensó que no lo veía se metió a un callejón. Se tranquilizo y se sento pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el callejón._

_-Ya te tengo niño.-dijo saliendo de su escondite. _

_-No Marco. No me hagas daño… _

_-No, quiero que seas mio. Igual que fue tu madre.-Marco se acerco a el y le empezó a quitar la ropa y luego, cuando el niño estaba desnudo, lo tiro en un carton aplastado que estaba cerca de ahí y empezó a quitarse el cinturón y el resto de su ropa. El chico lloraba y el hombre le acarisiaba todo el cuerpo y lamia su cuello toscamente. Cuando el hombre se harto y le dijo que parara, Yoake le dijo que si ya se podía ir pero Marco le dijo que no y le disparo en el corazón. Cuando el cuerpo sin vida cayo, apareció María Ángela mirándolo todo. Pero no era un mujer de 27 sino una de niña de quince. Lloraba gruesas lagrimas pero se quedo ahí parada._

_-Siempre cumplo mis promesas niña.-dice mientras recogía el cuerpo de Yoake, le quitaba la ropa y se alejaba dejándola de rodillas llorando._

Sonó la alarma y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. ¨Solo fue una pesadilla¨ pensó. Mientras se levantaba de la cama, escucho unos pequeños gritos que venían de la sala.

-¡Maestra, Nicole tomo mi bandana y no me la regresa!

-Alcánzame intrépida, claro, si puedes.- abrió la puerta y vio que las niñas corrían por el pasillo y tropezaron con Yoake.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejen de estar corriendo!-dijo mientras las perseguía por la sala, pisando accidentalmente a Butterscotch que dibujaba en el suelo.

-¡Yoake!-se sobo el dedo índice que fue el que le piso.-¡Ya no puedo dibujar! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Ahora tenían a cuatro niño persiguiéndose en la guarida y no parecía haber algo que los detuviera. Eso hizo que Miley soltara una pequeña sonrisa, esa misma pelea habían tenido sus hermanas y ella cuando tenían 10 años.

_FLASHBACK._

_-Maestra, Rachel no me da mi bandana!_

_-¡Tómala niña! Pero primero atrápame._

_-¡HEY! ¡Dejen de correr!_

_-¡AUCH! Miley, me las vas a pagar._

_Las cuatro se perseguían y cuando Rachel se subió a lo alto del sillón, perdió el equilibrio, calleándose junto con Vonatella y se golpearon fuertemente en el suelo._

_-¡Auch! ¡AARRGG! Vonnie tonta… Vonnie…niña…¿que te pasa?_

_Frida y Miley llegaron a la escena y vieron que Rachel tenia a Vonatella en los brazos y la menor tenia los ojos cerrados._

_-Vonatella, vamos reacciona._

_-¿Qué tiene?-pregunta inocentemente Miley._

_-Se callo y se golpeo en la cabeza. Quizás se quedo inconsciente por el golpee. Sabia que eso no terminaría bien-susurra Frida._

_-¿Me estas echando la culpa?_

_-Si… ¡NO! No te echo la culpa._

_-Mejor cállate para que luego no digas cosas de la que te arrepentirás._

_Vonnie empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a sus hermanas peleando. ¨Genial, acabas de estar inconsciente y lo primero que vez es a tus hermanas mayores peleando¨ piensa. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

**Si, se que uso mucho los FLASHBACK pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Si quieren, puedo poner los flashbacks en una historia aparte para no estarlos enfadando. Espero que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy y hasta la próxima ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Un terrible estruendo despertó de su trance a María Ángela. Miro por todos lados y en el piso de la sala estaban Nikki y Michel en el piso y era exactamente la misma imagen de hace 17 años. Nikki tenia a Michel inconsciente en sus brazos y Butterscotch y Yoake estaban viendo toda la escena. El mayor vio por un segundo a Rachel con Vonatella en los brazos y se quedo muy extrañado.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?-le reclama Nikki a Butterscotch.

-Si digo ¡NO!

Mientras se pelean, Yoake veía como Michel recuperaba la conciencia. Le ayudaba a levantarse y seguían viendo toda la pelea.

-Acabas de despertar de un terrible madrazo y te toca ver la pelea.-dice Yoake mientras levantaba en brazos a su prima.

-No importa, siempre pelean pero no digas groserías que no me gusta.

-Ok, ya no dire groserías.

-¿Estan bien?-le pregunta Miley.

-Si, estamos bien madre.-dice enojado a su mama. La mujer ignora eso y mejor va a hacer otra cosa ¨Solo esta enojado porque ya no lo dejo hablar con Marco. Pero ya vera cuando sepa que solo lo intento proteger¨

-Muy bien, creo que ya termine.-Yoake estaba curando la herida de Michel que no tenia nada y que solo se hizo un golpe pero nada grave.-No era nada.

-Gracias… ¿Por qué estas tan enojado con mi tía Miley?

Yoake pensó lo que le iba a decir.

-No estoy enojado Michel. Solo le dije madre pero no estoy enojado.- mintió para no asustar a su prima.

-Ok. ¿Me dejas hablar con tu amigo Marco?

-De acuerdo, de todos modos ya iba a hacerlo.

Los niños salen y se dirigen al cuarto del mayor. El chico prende la radio y escucha que alguien les hablo.

-_¿Hola? ¿Yoake?-_ dice la voz de una niña que tenia un acento chistoso del norte de México.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?-le responde.

_-Soy Itzel y les tengo que decir algo antes de que venga Marco._

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

_-Yo vivía en México y conocí a Marco por internet. Me dijo que quería conocerme y yo de tonta le dije que si. Yo tenia seis. Me llevo a Nueva York y me a dejado encerrada junto con otras siete niñas en este estúpido edificio. Te hablo porque escuche que había tenido contacto con… creo que con tu mama y dijo que te llevaría apenas tuvieran la oportunidad, los matarían y llevarían a Michel Alexandra y a Nicole con el._

-Mentirosa…-le dice Yoake a la niña.

-_No miento, créeme-_ reclama la niña entre lagrimas.-_Les juro que digo la verdad. No sigas hablando con el, por favor… _

La niña no termino de hablar porque Yoake ya le había colgado. Michel se quedo asustada pero su primo estaba indignado. El era su amigo y todos le decían que era malo.

-Quizás deberías creerle a Itzel.

-No… ella de seguro era mi madre. Ella no quiere que hable con el porque dice que puede hacernos daño.

-¿Por eso estabas enojado con ella?

-Pues si…

Michel murmuro algo para ella y salió del cuarto seguida de Yoake.

-No me da buena espina.-le dice.

-No te estés preocupada por la tal Itzel. Solo quiere trolearnos.

-Yo si me voy a preocupar.-dice alejándose al pasillo que dirigía a su cuarto.

María Ángela hablaba con su hermana mayor y le contaba lo que había pasado esa mañana entre Butterscotch y Nikki.

-Como yo y Rachel hace unos años.

-Fue triste ver como se peleban.

-Ya no lo hacemos, al menos no tanto como antes

-Si pero no era tanto de eso lo que quería contarte.

-¿Entonces?

María Ángela le empezó a contar lo que soño y le dijo que tenia miedo de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad. Frida le dijo que si eso le había hecho Marco a ella y le respondió que algo así.

-¿Tu crees que algún día nos encuentre?-le pregunta con tristeza.-Y si lo hace ¿estaremos preparadas para eso? ¿Yo estere preparada para poder enfrentarlo?

-Claro que no lo hará.- dice mientras le levanta la cara.-Y si lo hace, no te hará nada a ninguno de los ocho porque ahí estaremos nosotras para protegerte.

Michel escuchaba todo desde la puerta y salió a preguntarle a sus tias porque Marco no los tenia que encontrar y porque le haría daño a Miley.

-Cariño… vamos a hablar de eso afuera. Ahora debemos dejar sola a Miley ¿de acuerdo?

-No,-dice Miley mientras detenia el brazo de su hermana mayor.-yo le digo.

-Si eso quieres tu pero yo te acompaño.

Sentó a Michel en la silla que estaba ahí y ellas se pusieron delante de ella. María Ángela le empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Solto unas cuants lagrimas al igual que Frida mientras contaba todo y Michel tenia intensas ganas de llorar pero se controlo. Cuando acabaron de contarle, se acerco y la abrazo. Le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que ella iba a entrenar mas fuerte para que si ese malnacido venia a la casa, ella los defendería. Miley sonrió por eso y le dijo gracias aunque sabia que eso no las ayudaría mucho.

-Incluso, ahora mismo me voy a entrenar que nunca se sabe cuando va a venir.

Se va del cuarto, María se puso a llorar. Frida la consolaba y le repetía que todo iba a estar bien.

-No… no va estar nada bien… el nos encontrara y no podremos evitarlo. Ahora solo nos queda rendirnos ante la cruda realidad y esperar que nos encuentre.

-¡María Ángela Hamato!-dice Frida enojada- Te prohíbo que pienses así. No debes perder la esperanza, tu nunca has sido así. Siempre tu has sido la que nos das la esperanza: a Vonnie cuando no podía hacer su experimento y tu le dijiste que no se rindiera. A Rachel cuando no le salía la llave de ninjitsu y la obligaste a entrenar hasta que le salió y a mi que siempre que había querido renunciar al puesto de líder porque creí que era una mala líder y que les había fallado como hermana cuando casi las matan pero tu me golpeaste para que reaccionara y me empezaste a decir que no dejara de creer en mi misma. Ahora es mi turno de no dejarte perder la esperanza. Recuerdas el segundo nombre de Yoake? Es Hopu que es esperanza en japonés así que cada vez que lo veas, recuerda que nunca debes perder la esperanza.

Miley asintió y abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Lagrimas calientes corrieron por sus mejillas y la abrazo con mas fuerzas. ¨Todo estará bien Frida, debes ser fuerte¨ piensa la mayor tratando de darse fuerzas.

**O.o Al fin Michel se entero y ya van a ver como se van a tornar las cosas. Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Quieres que haga una tercera historia de esta saga? Si no, pues no pero si dicen que si, ya se como hacerla. Es su decisión ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Yo de nuevo! Me alegra que les guste mi historia y espero poder seguir con su apoyo.**

Las hermanas y Julio se juntan en el dojo para crear un plan para escapar de Marco. Era medianoche y los chicos estaban dormidos. O al menos eso era lo que creían. Butterscotch no podía dormir, tenia frecuentemente pesadillas típicas de un niño pequeño. Cuando se levanto para ir buscar consuelo a los brazos de su madre, escucha voces provenientes del dojo.

-Chicas, yo tengo una casa detrás de la mia donde se pueden esconder. Todos los vecino piensan que esta en manos del gobierno pero no es así. Se conecta a la mia por una puerta en una habitación. Quizás se quieran esconder ahí por un tiempo.

-Creo que es buena idea,-dice Frida- Pero como le diremos a los niños que nos vamos a otro lugar? ¿Cómo iremos sin ser vistas?

-Como lo hacemos cuando vamos a patrullar ¿no?-sugiere Rachel.

¨¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?¨ se pregunta Butterscotch ¨Nos gusta vivir aquí, aquí estamos seguros¨ El niño toma valor y sale de su escondite detrás de la puerta.

-Tía Miley ¿Por qué nos tenemos que esconder? ¿De quien? A nosotros nos gusta vivir aquí, ¿Por qué el tio Julio nos quiere llevar a otro lado?

María Ángela no sabia que responderle. Había estado muy callada pensando como iba a decirle a Yoake que se tenían que ir y no le había pensado lo suficiente. Volteo a ver a Rachel con ojos de ¨Gustas decirle?¨ La pelirroja comprendió y le dijo:

-Mira, mañana les diremos a ti y a los demás, mejor ya vete a dormir.

Butterscotch obedeció y se fue.

-Niños quiero hablar con ustedes.- dice Frida. Los chicos se miraron confundidos y se sentaron.

-Bueno, quiero que vayan empacando sus cosas. Solo lo esencial, no mas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-replican todos.

-Miren, ustedes solo obedezcan, en una semana nos vamos a ir y quiero que lleven solo lo esencial.

Los chicos respondieron con un Hai y se fueron.

Yoake estaba bastante aburrido y se fue a leer a su habitación. Unos minutos después, escucho que alguien hablaba en la radio.

-¿Yoake?

-¿Si? ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Itzel, la niña de ayer. Por favor, no cuelges, quiero que oías a una de mis amigas que están aquí conmigo. Orita Marco no esta y podemos hablar.

-No le creo nada pero hablare con tu amiga.

-No te vas a arrepentir.- sonó un pequeño ruido como si se estuvieran pasando el auricular.-Hola Yoake. Me llamo Kiana. También fui llevada a la casa de Marco y no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Es horrible aquí. Me llevo a su cuarto y empezó a acariciarme y besarme. Por favor, deja de hablar con el.

-Aun así ya es tarde.-se escucha que dice Itzel en el fondo.

-¿Por qué es tarde?-pregunta Yoake.

-Seguramente ya los rastreo y los encontrara en algún momento.-le responde.-Tienes que huir. Llevate a toda tu familia; a Vonatella, a Frida, a Rachel, a Julio y a todos tus primos pero en especial a María Ángela. A ella es la que quiere y le hará muchísimo daño. ¡Llévatelos ahora!- grita la niña antes de que se cortara la llamada. Yoake no lo podía creer. ¿Enserio eso le hacia a esas niñas? ¿Por qué le haría daño a su madre? Demasiadas preguntas hizo que el niño se desplomara en el suelo quedando inconciente.

**_P.V de Yoake_**

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en un cuarto. No había nadie mas que yo y un muchacho de cabello negro con un camiseta café y tenia aspecato pobre.

-Pero estamos en tu cuarto.-digo yo. Extrañamente tenia voz de una chica.

-Precisamente.-dice el hombre.

Yo me empecé a asustar y cuando volteo el hombre metió un dedo en mi… ya saben (*) y me tomo de las muñecas. Yo empecé a llorar y le suplique que me dejara ir.

-Pero eres tan inocente...-dijo mientras me acarisiaba el cuello- me encantaría probarte.

Empezo a tocarme el pecho y mis partes privadas, me tiro sobre una cama y empezó a quitarse toda la ropa. Yo trate de quitármelo de encima pero mis piernas y brazos no respondían mis ordenes. ¨Me drogaron con la bebida¨ pienso. El hombre lamia mi cuello y seguía abusando de mi. Sentia mis lagrimas calientes corrian por mi cuello y vi a un par de manos que trataban de quitarme al hombre de encima. No podía.

-Ayudame Miguel Ángel…-susurre.

-Eso intento pero no puedo.-dijo el niño.-Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa…-solo me quedaba resignarme al mi triste destino.

**_Fin del PV de Yoake._**

Michel caminaba y vio que su primo se levantaba del piso. Se acerco a el y vio que tenia muchas heridas y que sangraba de las piernas.

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASO!?-dice aterrorizada.

-Tuve… vi que abusaron de alguien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No grites. No quiero que se enteren.

-Ellas no están, fueron a patrullar. Voy a atenderte las heridas y me cuentas lo que viste ¿de acuerdo?- la niña se acerco para abrazarlo pero este se alejo rápidamente.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!

Michel miro con tristeza y le pregunto que si aun le pensaba contar.

Yoake asintió y cuando su prima se fue, se puso a llorar. Quien quiera fuera, el abuso de el y se sentía solo. Aunque tenia una duda: ¿Quién carajo era Miguel Ángel? ¿Alguna clase de ángel guardián o algo así? Digo, el quería separarlo de el hombre así que quería algo bueno para el.

Escucho un mensaje que llego de la radio y con dificultad se levanto.

-Hola Yoake.- era Marco.

-Hola Marco. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira lo que te voy a decir no es nada fácil así que quiero que te lo tomes bien ¿ok?

-Bien.

-Yo soy tu padre.

Yoake estuvo apunto de desmayarse pero alguien (no sabia quien) se lo impidió. ¨Gracias¨ pensó. ¨No hay de que¨ le responde la misma voz que aparecía en la visión, Miguel Ángel.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?-pregunta el niño incrédulo.

-Mira tus dedos ¿Cuántos tienes?

Yoake mira sus dedos y los cuenta. Cinco largos dedos. Su madre y toda su familia tenia solo tres.

-Cinco.

-Yo igual tengo cinco dedos. Ahora, mira tu cuerpo. Es color piel, no es igual que la de tu madre. Mira, ella no es tu mama, ella la mato para que se quedara contigo y yo no pude hacer nada.

-E-eso es cierto?

-Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Nunca lo harias,- dice entre lagrimas- tu eres mi amigo.

-Mira, en tres días ire por ti. Adios hijo, te veo en tres días.

Yoake dejo el radio a lado y se puso a llorar. Así que ahora su vida había resultado una completa mentira y el enrealidad tenia un padre y había tenido una madre en el mundo de afuera. Por eso ella nunca lo había dejado salir. Cerro la puerta con seguro y aunque escucho que Nikki y Michel golpeaban la puerta para que las dejara entrar, el solo lloraba. Lloro tanto que se quedo dormido.

**_En algún otro lugar…_**

-¿Se la creyo?- le pregunta un hombre de armadura de metal a otro con una chamarra negra debajo de una playera amarilla.

-Toda la mentira.

-Pero no quiero que las lastimes, solo ve por tu hijo y golpealas un poco pero no le hagas daños graves y por nada del mundo lastimes a los niños.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan blando?- dice el hombre de chamarra negra con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro- ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera, Konrad?

-Mi madre no fue ella pedazo de… fue Yuriko y por eso no quiero que les hagas nada ¿ok?

-Eres una deshonra Konrad o mejor dicho Miwo.

-Me viene importando una mierda.

Konrad salió del cuarto muy furioso. Solo esperaba que el plan saliera bien.

**(*) Ustedes saben por donde -_-**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Quieren matar a Konrad y a Marco? (porque yo si –_-) A mi me parecieron bonitos los nombre de Yuriko y Miwo (suena chistoso decirlo XD) ¿y a ustedes? ¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**COMO AMO LOS DIAS DE PUENTE! Puedo escribir y nadie me dice que pase al pizarrón. Aquí les traigo el… Mmmm…. No se que capitulo pero ¡aquí esta! ¡YEY!**

Yoake empezó a caminar por un cuarto blanco que parecía no tener ningún fin. No había nadie, solo el, l menos eso pensaba.

-Hola Yoake, al fin nos conocemos.-dice una voz. El niño se acerca a donde provenía esa voz. Cuando lo vio, no lo podía creer. Era un tortuga igual que su madre y tenían la misma bandana naranja pero el tenia minimo quince años.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta incrédulo

-Pues yo soy Miguel Ángel,-dice extendiendo la mano- Soy el angel guardian de tu mama.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí, en mi visión?

-Eso lo resolveremos en otra ocasión amigo. Ahora debo decirte algo: por mas que quieras, nunca dejes a tu familia sola. Nunca, tu eres lo que mas quieren al igual que a tus primos. No los abandones nunca.

-Pero Miguel Ángel, ella me mintió.

El mutante voltea los ojos.

-¿Enserio le creiste a ese sujeto?- dice con fastidio.-El te mintió y no te busca para bien ¿comprendes?

-Un poco.-le responde confundido.

-Muy bien, si quieres me puedes preguntar algo.

-¿Yo tengo un angel guardian?

-Claro que si,-dice con una hermosa sonrisa- no la puedes ver pero si algún día ocupan ayuda, solo llamala y si tu familia igual les habla, vendrán a ayudarlos.

-¿Por qué eres el angel guardian de mi mama? ¿Estas vivo o muerto?

Miguel Ángel pensó un poco antes de decirle.

-Pues.. yo tenia una vida… tenia una hija… tres hermanos… un padre… una amiga… una casa, tenia muchas cosas. Pero el… el acabo con todo… por eso no quiero que los abandones ¿si?

-Pero…

-Fin de la discusión,-le dice seriamente Miguel Ángel.- ahora te debo regresar a tu casa.

El muchacho puso la mano sobre los ojos de Yoake y este despertó en el cuarto donde tenia la radio. Miro que ya no tenia la sangre o alguna herida. ¨No se si estoy alucinando o el me curo¨ pensó. Se levanto y vio que en la vida real solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos pues escucho que sus primas aun amenazaban con tirar la puerta.

-¡ABRE YOAKE!- grita Nikki.

-Voy.-le responde Yoake. Abre y sus primas se le quedan viendo como si estuvieran alucinando.

-¿Dónde estas tus heridas?-dice Michel.

-¿De que hablas?-dice haciéndose el loco.

-No, nada, seguro estoy loca

Las chicas se van y Yoake va a su cuarto. ¿Un angel acaba de visitarlo? ¿Eso era una pesadilla? ¿Por qué Miguel Ángel lo había ido a visitar? Solo le gustaría irse a dormir. Se encerro en su cuarto y se envolvió en la cobijas. Sintio que alguien acarisiaba sus piernas y le dio muchísimo pánico, se empezó a golpear las piernas para espantar a esa persona. Luego, volteo a todos lados y veía que una extraña sombra se acercaba a el. Yoake empezó a lanzarle cosas y a gritar:

-¡DÉJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- le gritaba a la sombra. Esos gritos alertaron a su madre y llego al cuarto de su hijo y vio que el niño estaba abrazando sus piernas en forma de feto.

-No… no me toquen… por favor… dejame solo…-dice entre lagrimas. A Miley le sono esa escena muy familiar.

-Hijo que te pasa? Estas bien?

-Me van a tocar, no quiero eso… mama protegeme… ayudame…

María Ángela sintió como si una flecha se clavara en su corazón al ver a su hijo así. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta que esa podía ser una señal.

_FLASHBACK_

_María Ángela estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas. Había una sombra en su cuarto que le daba muchísimo miedo._

_-Déjame… no me toques, déjame en paz, por favor.-decia. Vonnie se metió a su cuarto y le pregunto que tenia._

_-Me va a atrapar Vonnie. Me va a tocar._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Me da muchísimo miedo._

_La chica le dijo que solo estaba imaginándolo y que no le hiciera caso. Cuando se fue, vio claramente que la sombra le dijo: ¨Que adorables hermanas tienes¨ La niña empezó a llorar de terror. La sombra se le acerco pero entonces su angel guardian surguio y espanto a la sombra._

_-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta._

_-Me da mucho miedo Miguel Ángel, no quiero que me lastime._

_-Si yo estoy ahí, nadie lo hará._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Miley se acerco a su hijo y le pregunto que tenia. El niño se traquilizo y abrazo fuertemente a su madre.

-¿Qué te pasa Yoake?

-Me quería tocar,-dice señalando la sombra- pero como llegaste tu, ya no me hizo nada.

Miley se quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no había nadie. Le pregunto quien era esa sombra y el le respondió que no sabia, que lo había vista en una visión.

-No te preocupes, no te hará nada ¿de acuerdo?- se dio cuenta de que Yoake se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. El asintió y cuando su mama se iba, el le dijo:

-Mama, dile a Miguel Ángel que me proteja, sigo con miedo.

Ella no tenia muchos recuerdos de el y siempre se lo tomo como si fuera en amigo imaginario que se fue cuando cumplió 16.

-Bien…-dicho esto cerro la puerta dejándola confundida y a Yoake calmado.

_3 dias después…_

Era una tarde normal en la guarida. Frida estaba leyendo un libro, Rachel golpeaba el saco que estaba en la sala, Vonnie le enseñaba algunas cosas a Michel, Miley y Yoake estaban en el cuarto de esta cada uno haciendo lo suyo y Butterscotch y Nikki jugaban en el dojo.

-No es justo,-se queja Nikki- ¿Por qué tu eres el Sensei y yo no?

-Porque yo sere el próximo líder,-le responde con una sonrisa triunfante- así que cuando juguemos al entrenamiento, yo sere tu Sensei.

-Pero eres el menor de los cuatro.

-Pero yo soy el que mejor lo hace.

-Te voy a matar.-dice Nikki mientras se levantaba y perseguía por todo el dojo. Frida escucho que Nikki le gritaba a Butterscotch ¨Ya veras cuando te atrape¨ y ¨No huyas enano¨ y el le respondía ¨Nunca me atraparas¨ y ¨Soy mas rápido que tu JAJAJA¨ Volteo los ojos y siguió con su lectura.

Entonces, el silencio que inundaba las alcantarillas (exepto la pelea de los chicos en el dojo, claro) se escucha que alguien que abre la alcantarilla y que amenazaban a alguien.

-¡Dinos donde están!-grita un voz familiar para Rachel. Esta se detiene y voltea a ver a su hermana mayor que se empezó a aterrar. Vieron que Julio entraba a la guarida pero tenia las manos en alto y un hombre desconocido le apuntaba con un arma en la espalda. Las hermanas se asustaron mas por ellas que por Julio y este le dijo:

-Lo siento chicas, no pude avisarles

Frida y Rachel no se movían, estaban prácticamente en shock. El hombre les apunto a ellas y les dijo que pusieran las manos en alto. Ellas obedecieron y las empujo al centro de la sala.

Rachel vio que un grupo de hombres se acercaba al dojo donde estaban los niños y le grita

-¡No te acerces al cuarto!- un hombre le apunta con el arma en la cabeza y le dice que si se mueve, jala el gatillo.

-Esperate Nicole-dice Butterscotch. La niña se paro y se empezó a asustar.

-¿Nos descubrieron?

-Tranquila, espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

Pero no era su imaginación. El grupo de hombres entraron al cuarto y vieron a los niños que inmediatamente levantaron las manos.

-Aquí hay dos niños- dice uno.

Los llevaron sin decir una sola palabra al centro de la sala donde se acercaron a sus madres. ¨Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad¨ pensó Frida.

Vonatella y Michel estaban practicando unas sumas que no le salían a la niña cuando oyeron un ruido.

-Pero mama, ya lo intente y no me sa- detuvo la frase porque Vonnie le dijo que dejara de hablar. Su madre se levanto y le pareció oír:

-Levanten las manos.

Esta se asusto y tomo a su hija en sus brazos dejando a la niña mas confundida. Escucho unos pasos y surgió un hombre que apuntaba con una pistola a la espalda de Julio.

-Perdóname amor, no pude hacer nada.

-¡Papa!-dice Michel.

-Las manos arriba,-dice el hombre. Empieza a mirar extraño a la niña y a su madre y cuando Julio se da cuenta, le reclama.

Lo suelta violentamente tirándolo al piso. Otro hombre se lo lleva a la sala y el que se quedo, separo a Michel de su madre y se llevaron a ambas a la sala.

**P.V de María Ángela.**

Estaba leyendo un libro de historias que había encontrado mientras Yoake hacia unos dibujos en su cuaderno. Me quede muy preocupada por lo de la noche anterior pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que preguntara por el. ¿Cómo lo conocía? ¿Lo habría visto en alguna de sus visiones como el les dice? Un ruido me hizo reaccionar y escuche que alguien cargaba un arma. Yoake también se dio cuenta y me vio con sus ojitos de angel asustado. Sin pensar, lo meti al closet y el veía confundido.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

Yo sabia que nos habían hallado pero no quería asustarlo.

-Mira, hay unas personas que nos buscan y nos quieren lastimar pero estaremos bien. Tu solo quédate aquí.

Escuche que un hombre decía: ¨Encontré a dos niños¨ Supe que eran Nikki y Butterscotch.

-Tengo miedo de que les pase algo.

-No nos pasara nada,-dije con la sonrisa mas falsa del universo- tu solo quédate aquí.

El asintió y yo cerré la puerta. Empecé a entrar en pánico ¨Ya metí a Yoake pero ¿ahora donde me escondo yo?¨ No me terminaba de preguntar cuando escuche unos pasos hacia a mi y que un hombre decía:

-Encontré otra.-me miro detenidamente con morbo- una rubia.

Se acerco a mi y yo me empecé a alejar pero el me tomo del brazo y me decía que caminara. Yo lo obedecí pero no porque quería sino porque no tenía opción ya que me apuntaba con una arma en mi espalda. Llegamos a la sala y vi que mis hermanas y los niños estaban ahí. Nikki no abrazaba a su madre sino que intentaba mostrase amenazante pero en el fondo vi que estaba asustada. Butterscotch abrazaba a su madre y al igual que Michel. Cuando me vieron llegar, Frida me dijo:

-Vente Miley.-mientras me extendía las manos para abrazarme y yo me fui porque estaba extremadamente asustada.

-¡Las manos en alto estúpida!-grita uno de los hombres y ella vuelva a alzar las manos. Entonces, salió de la oscuridad. Era Marco con Konrad a su lado. Sonreía maliciosamente pero Konrad no se veía tan feliz como el. Se acerco y me tomo de la cara. Me separo de mi hermana y me puso en el piso de rodillas.

-Mmmm… al fin te encuentro angelita. Después de doce años y al fin puedo acariciarte de nuevo.

Recorrió con su mano mi pecho y yo permanecí inmóvil. Estaba asustadísima y solo quería pensar que todo esto era un pesadilla.

**Fin del P.V de María Ángela.**

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis! Me encanta que les guste mis historias! Espero que les este dando una historia decente minimo y que aprecien mi esfuerzo. ¡Comencemos!**

-¡Déjala en paz!-grita Rachel mientras se acercaba a Miley tratando de evitar que las carisias continuaran pero Marco le propicio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera y empezara a escupir sangre.

-¡Mama!-grita Nikki.

-Estoy… bien Nikki… tranquila…-le responde apenas con aire.

-¿Dónde esta Yoake?-le pregunta Marco a Miley pero estaba tan asustada que solo se quedo viéndolo con terror.

-¡Contestame estúpida!-dice pegándole una bofetada.

-¡Hey!-interfiere Konrad- No la lastimes mas, esta demasiado asustada como para contestarte.

-Ahora resulta que estas de nuestro lado.-dice Frida.

-Puedo hacer que le den un balazo a tu hijo si no te callas.-le responde señalando con un arma a la cabeza de Butterscotch. El niño se asusta y empieza a llorar. Konrad se da cuenta que hizo algo mal pero no quería mostrarse blando con el niño.

-Muy bien, como no me contestas, hare que tu sola me lleves a el.

Levanta a la fuerza a María Ángela y la lleva junto a sus hermanas y a los niños, a donde la encontraron. Los arrojan al piso. Rachel seguía casi sin aire y no paraba de escupir sangre. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-¡Yoake!-grita el hombre-¡Soy yo!

El chico, que había escuchado todo desde el armario, estaba casi a punto de desmayarse. Había tenido otra visión y no había sido tampoco agradable.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Sueltame! ¡No quiero hacerlo!_

_-Callate estúpida, ahora quiero que me respondas: ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?_

_-No te voy a decir, ¡NUNCA! _

_-Muy bien, parece que te gusta que te castiguen._

_Miley lanza una patada al rostro de Marco y trata de salir corriendo pero el la toma fácilmente. _

_-Pues ahora, por quejarte, voy a hacerlo lastimándote._

_-No… no perdóname.._

_Pero ya era tarde…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

¨No, esto es una pesadilla¨ piensa el chico ¨Mi mama no fue violada por Marco… pero todo señala a eso… maldito… lo voy a matar apenas salga de aquí¨

-Yoake! Sal! Yo soy tu papa y te voy a cuidar mucho mejor que ellas! Iras a una escuela y viviras en una casa!

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dice Miguel Ángel que apareció a su lado de la nada.

-¡¿Mas bien tu que haces aquí?!-dice gritando-susurrando-haciéndose pipi en los pantalones por el susto.-¿¡No se supone que deberías estar ayudando!?

-Pero, no a pedido mi ayuda.

-¡Pues yo te la pido!

El angel ya estaba intentado abrir la puerta pero había algo que hacia que estuviera trabada.

-Se trabo.

-No me digas, dejame intentar.

Yoake intenta abrir la puerta pero corrió la misma suerte que el otro. Se sienta sintiéndose inútil. ¨Ojala pudiera salir¨ piensa. Iba a ponerse a llorar, (últimamente lo hacia mas que antes) cuando un golpe hizo que reaccionara.

-¡Vente para aca!-escucha que dice.

Entonces, Miguel Ángel toma fuerza y empieza a golpear la puerta pero al parecer nadie lo escuchaba. Casi se disloca el hombro pero logro hacer una pequeña apertura para ver. Marco jalaba a Vonnie a una pequeña esquina donde estaba una cama. Su madre estaba siendo sostenida por un par de hombros al igual que Frida mientras Rachel estaba en el piso con una mancha de sangre en su costado. Sus primos estaban atados de manos y pies en un pequeño tubo que era sostenido por un hombre.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-dice Marco con voz de serpiente a la chica morada.

-Déjala… por favor…-dice María Ángela entre lagrimas.- Hazme lo que quieras a mi pero no a Vonnie…

-Así que ese es tu nombre…-Vonnie empieza a soltar un par de lagrimas y ruega que la deje ir.- Mira, esto es lo que haremos, tu hermana me dice donde esta Yoake y yo te dejo ir ¿de acuerdo?

-No… tocame y haz lo que quieras pero nunca te dire donde esta.

-Con que tienes agallas ¿no?-dice- Pues bien.

La empieza a tocar y acariciar y poco le importo que Michel llorara y que su victima suplicara. Metio su mano asquerosa a la blusa. Miley lloraba y vio que su hijo salía del closet con una tabla de madera en la mano. Konrad también se dio cuenta pero por alguna razón, este no hizo nada.

De la nada, alguien tomo a Marco por la espalda y suelta a Vonnie y esta corre hasta los brazos de su hermana mayor. Yoake le pega en la nuca con la madera y cae al suelo. María Ángela se suelta de los que la apresaban y los golpea de tal forma que estos caen al suelo.

Los niños se sueltan y escapan para protegerse. María levanta a su hijo para intentar que no lo tomara. Todos los hombres huyeron a excepción de Konrad que se quedo parado sin hacer nada hasta que Frida lo tomo y le hizo una llave que hizo que se quedara en el piso sin poder moverse. Yoake voltea a todos lados y no veía un rastro de Miguel Ángel pero si ve que toda su familia estaba bien. Rachel con una herida en el costado pero viva.

María Ángela toma su arma y se acerca amenazadoramente a Marco.

-Pueden empezar a irse de aquí…Las cosas se pondrán un poco feas.

-Vamos niños,-dice Frida ayudando a levantar a Rachel- vamos con Vonnie para que cure a Rachel.

-Vente Yoake.-le dice Julio (que por cierto tenia amenazado a Konrad con la misma pistola de Marco)

-No me voy a ir.-le responde.

-No te dejare que veas esto-dijo mientras trataba de llevarse al niño pero este se movio

-Eso no es decisión tuya.

Julio vio que la mirada de Yoake era tan decidida que lo termino dejando.

-Ese niño ha visto mas que nadie…

-Vi como violabas a mi madre… creo que si he visto mas que nadie.

Miley puso los ojos en blanco para mostrase mas amenazante ante Marco y este se burlaba.

-Deja de reír.-dice después de un incomodo silencio- Tu me quitaste toda mi inocencia… tu me hiciste que sufriera… abusaste de mi hermana… me hiciste quedar embarazada de Yoake cuando apenas tenia quince… nunca pude volver a ver la vida de la misma forma… nunca fui la misma… no entiendo como puedes dormir por las noches sinceramente… pero ahora que acabare con tu sufrimiento y recibirás tu castigo.

La mujer empezó a golpear en la cara a Marco con sus chacos y la sangre que salió de su rostro mancho en rostro y las ropas de María Ángela al igual que las de Yoake.

El chico solo entrecerró los ojos en el primer golpe pero el resto miro como si no fuera nada. Tuvo que pararle el brazo a su madre porque ya llevaba varios minutos golpeándolo y tenia el rostro totalmente deformado. Paro y se agacho para abrazar a su hijo. ¡Fue como abrazar a un ángel! Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en ese momento. No escucho que un hombre entro al cuarto y no buscaba hacer ningún bien. Yoake sintió un ligero dolor en su espalda, justo en el corazón pero Miguel Ángel le dijo que no se preocupara, que solo su vela se había apagado pero que volvería a ver a su mama. El niño sabia que significaba eso y le dijo a su madre:

-Te amo mami- con sus últimos alientos y cayo muerto al piso.

**L**** ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**P.V de Yoake.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El paisaje era gris y pude escuchar una voz. No sabia de quien era y no sabia si confiar en el o ella. Cuando al fin logre abirlos, vi a un niño de ropas color gris y tenia el cabello negro como la noche pero dos ojos como estrellas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

-Esperate amigo,-dice el niño- una pregunta a la vez. Primero, me llamo Edgar, es un placer. Estas en el limbo.

-¿EN DONDE CARAJO?

-En el limbo. Es donde vas cuando mueres.

-¿no que te ibas al cielo?

-¿No te bautizaste?

Nunca había pensado eso. No había escuchado nada sobre eso pero seguro que no y por eso estaba ahí.

-Supongo que no

-Entonces por eso estas aquí.-dice con una sonrisa tratando de mostrarse feliz. Su sonrisa era similar a la de Miguel Ángel o la de mi mama. ¡Mi mama! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Cómo estaría?

-¿Sabes donde esta mi familia?-le pregunte aunque sabia que me diría que no tenia la menor idea.

-¿Cómo se llaman? Quizás alguno de mis amigos hayan escuchado. Llevas como dos horas aquí y quizás ya entraron.

-Pues…-no recordaba mucho- María Ángela Hamato y Fri-

-¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Yoake… Yoake Hopu Hamato

Parecia que pensaba sobre algo. Yo rezaba para que estuviera recordando si estaban por aquí.

-Nop, no han entrado, aquí solo entran los niños pero quizás tengas alla arriba,-dice mientras señalaba el cielo. Era como un hoyo azul en medio de todo el cielo gris que nos invadía.- hay una joven que igual se apellida Hamato.

Yo me estremecí. Sabía que era una de mis tias porque no había nadie mas que conociera que fuera Hamato en la familia y que fuera una joven. Tenian que ser una de ellas.

-¿Cu-cual es su nombre?

-Vaya, si que estas nervioso, su nombre es Hamato Yuriko. Es amable y esta aquí desde hace diez años.

-¿¡AÑOS!?

Edgar se asusto, me tomo del brazo y nos metimos a una pequeña cueva que había ahí. Tenia una pequeña montaña de cobijas, dos platos con dos vasos sobre una pequeña roca que parecía una mesa pequeña y un par de cojines tirados cerca de la entrada. Parecia que alguien vivía ahí.

-No grites.-me dice susurrando- Puedes que despiertes a los otros

-¿Otros?- estaba confirmado. Edgar no podía decir algo porque yo le preguntaba alguna estupidez. No comprendía nada. ¿Quién era el? Si, se llamaba Edgar pero ¿estaba muerto? ¿Yo estaba muerto? ¿Quién era Yuriko y porque tenia mi apellido? ¿Cómo estaba mi familia? ¿Saldria de aquí algún día? ¿Los volveria a ver? ¿Miguel Ángel podría venir a ayudarme? ¿Aquí podría tener mis visiones? Eran demaciadas preguntas para mi.

-Mira Yoake, los otros son los niños que no creen en la felicidad en este mundo. Se supone que tu aterrizaste en ese lugar y yo estaba cerca de ahí y pude llevarte conmigo. Si ellos te descubrían, te llevarían con ellos y podrías nunca salir de aquí. Yaoke, tu tienes la oportunidad.

-¿De que?

-Pues de salir de aquí. Tienes un familiar alla arriba y puede que te este esperando.

-Pero… no la conozco.

-Pero quizás ella a ti si. Ademas, yo igual tengo una hermana ahí. Mariana.

Me conmovió un poco.

-¿Y porque no te ibas?

-Un niño dijo que te esperara. No me dijo su nombre pero dicen que era un angel porque nunca volvió. Entonces que ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Pense un segundo. Quizás si podía irme y verla. A lo mejor si la conocía pero no la recordaba. Quizás podía encontrarme a Miguel Ángel y me ayudaría a comprender todo esto. Pero… solo tenia una opción…

-Claro amigo-dije con una sonrisa- me voy contigo. Encontraremos a Yuriko y tu estaras de nuevo con Mariana.

Sonrió y me vio con esos enormes ojos. Parecia tener minimo once años así que no era muy pequeño.

-Exelente. Te prometo que trataremos de que igual veas a tu madre y viviras feliz.

Esperaba que su plan funcionara.

* * *

><p>Miley llevaba en su cuarto desde que Yoake murió. No salía para nada, ni siquiera para comer. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido largo negro con un encaje blanco en las mangas y una joya amarilla en el cuello. Era bastante incomodo pero ese era el chiste.<p>

-Miley,-dice Rachel entrando al cuarto- ¿vienes a comer?

-No tengo hambre.-miente la hermana menor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Ya no te duele la herida?-dice tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Na. Solo un poco de presión cuando me pego ahí pero nada grave.

-Bien. Rachel prefiero estar sola.

La de bandana carmesí respeto la decisión y se fue. María ya no lloraba, se le habían acabado las lagrimas en el funeral. Se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar algún libro para hojearlo. Quizás la historia estaba muy interesante pero no prestaba atención. El había muerto en sus brazos. No había hecho nada para defenderlo. Lloro por su inutilidad, por su hijo, su bebe que ahora estaba muerto por su culpa. Como extrañaba ver su sonrisa, abrazarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y escucharlo reír. ¨Como lo siento Yoake¨ piensa.

-No es tu culpa.-dice una voz. Le resultaba tan familiar, tan tranquilizadora.

-¿Mickey?-pregunta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?

-Para serte sincera, no te esperaba- dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-Mira, se que estas triste por Yoake pero no pude hacer nada por el.

Eso ultimo saco de su trance a Miley. ¿No pudo hacer nada? ¿El había estado ahí? ¿¡No había hecho nada!?

-¡Pudiste haberlo salvado!-le grita al niño- ¡Pudiste haberlo alejado del peligro!

Miguel Ángel estaba furioso. ¿Le estaba echando la culpa? ¡No había sido su culpa!

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Le había llegado la hora y yo no se cuanto vivirán las personas!

-¿¡ENTONCES QUIEN LO HACE!?

-¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA!

-¡QUIZÁS ALGUNO DE TUS HERMANOS MUERTO!- con esas ultimas palabras hirieron al niño. Solto un par de lagrimas. El sabia que no estaban muertos, estaban en su mundo y el se había sacrificado para salvarlos.

-No… están muertos…- decía mientras lloraba.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAN!

-Yo… quería salvarlos… yo los salve y no murieron por mi culpa… eres una mentirosa… ¡NO ESTAN MUERTOS!

Se esfumo casi en el aire dejando un olor a vainilla con canela. Miley se dejo caer en su cama, había herido a su único amigo en ese momento. El tenia razón, ellos no estaban muertos pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Ademas, el la había salvado de muchas cosas y ella se lo agradecia lastimando su pequeño corazón. ¨Pero la vida continua Miley. Aunque te prometo que nos vengaremos… mataremos al que nos hizo esto y cuando eso ocurra… ya no seremos un par de angelitas. El vera… lo que pasa cuando los angeles lloran y dan su ultima energía¨

**Y este fue el final de ¨Cuando los angeles lloran: Voces del pasado¨ y espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y esperen la tercera parte ¨Cuando los angeles lloran: La ultima energía¨ ¡BYE ;)!**


End file.
